Unexpected love
by lovelove94
Summary: hey again this story is again none of my work its being written by the amazing Eastend gal (my best friend) but its on my side cause she can't post stories on her own side so please R&R this amazing story thank you xxx
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected love Chapter 1

Lauren's p.o.v

It is Christmas eve my little brother Oscar and my new step sister ... Were outside with my mum and her new husband Richard or Richie as i call him,Him and my mum are building snowmen.

I can't believe it has been a whole year since i left Walford and last saw Joey. Yes i miss him and i still love him too but i just have to convince myself i don't. I'm already in a new relationship with this amazing guy called Joshua but i can't help but compare him to Joey. I finally have my life together i have an amazing job running a cafe down the market and a amazing boyfriend who listens to me and cares about my feelings. And 2 adorable little siblings.

"Lauren" mum shouted.

"Yer" i answered slightly annoyed that i had been disturbed from doing my art project for collage.

"Can you look after Oscar and ... For me and Richie we are going out " she shouted up the stairs.

Urge i thought my mum and Richie were doing this often leaving the kids with me. But before i could say anything i heard the front door bang.

And Oscar and ... Were standing in my door way.

"Hey guys"i said uncrossing my legs and getting up off the bed.

" Hi Lolly " Oscar said running over to me and giving me a hug.

I noticed ... Was just stood there.

You see she doesn't talk much and mum and Richie don't really give her much attention so she has kind of gone off in her own little world.

"Hi sweetie" i said directing it at ... She ducked her head down as i spoke to her.

"Osc why don't you go and pick a DVD for us to watch eh" i asked Oscar. As his face lit up and i knew the DVD he was thinking off straight away ,its definitely cars hes obsessed with that film. We have watched it so many times.

"Come here bubsie" i whispered opening my arms. She slowly moved over to me and into my arms not quite giving me a cuddle but accepting it anyway.

"So sweetie what shall we do while Oscar is watching his film" i asked playing with ... Light brown hair.

... Shrugged and smiled with a side smirk.

"Well we could have a girly night and play with your princess dress up stuff eh" i said watching her eyes light up. She really does love dressing up as a princess even though she is 6 she loves playing it with me and Oscar its so adorable.

She struggled getting up on the bed so i lifted her up. And ... Froze as i did that almost scared i was going to drop her.

She moved so her head was resting on my chest and she curled her body up against mine.

"Now babi we will play dress up yer" i asked.

But before we could leave the room to get her dress up jewellery and her Cinderella costume my phone started blaring on my bedside table. My breath caught in my throat when i saw who is was. It was the person i thought didn't love or want me anymore.

"Joey" i whispered.

... Looked up at me and patted my arm with her small hand almost as if she knew i was troubled by this.

Should i answer it i thought and let all the painful memories come flooding back and Take a chance and see what he wants ?

Oh what should i do i thought as i rubbed my temples...

**A.N: please R&R and thank you to my amazing bestie lovelove 94 for the title of this story and for all your help in the coming chapters , she has given me amazing ideas so thank you bestie.**

**And any ideas are welcome just leave it in a pm or review please those of you who don't have an account don't be left out as i really need everyone's help with the shy little girls name and of course 2 other girls name who are going to be Laurens best friends. **

**Thank so much eastend gal xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lauren's p.o.v

I sat here looking at the phone for a while but then it stopped ringing and sighed with relief about not having to make the decision about weather i should talk to him or not. Or that's what i thought at least so i grabbed Gabby's hand and we were about to leave the room when it rang again...

**Lo: what do you want Joey why are you phoning me" i said answering the phone and still not knowing weather it was the right thing to do.**

**Joe: I wanted to see how you are doing" he said and i could hear the laughter in his voice at my reaction to talking to him.**

**Lo:Well you don't have the right to know that anymore you left remember so i have no idea why you are bothering to call me now" i said as tears started rolling down my face i had no idea talking to him again was going to effect me like this or i would have never answered the phone.**

**Joe:Come on Lo i miss you" he said and i could hear him breathing heavily.**

**Lo: Well i don't miss you" i said knowing that the only reason i said it was cause i wanted to hurt him as much as him leaving hurt me.**

**Joe: Really cause the look on your face when i left you standing in the tube station last year told a different story" he said and i just knew he was smirking.**

**Lo: Yer well i was just putting that on i don't feel anything for you anymore, the only reason i was upset is cause your my cousin and you were leaving not that any of that matters now I'm with someone else called Joshua and i love him" i said before cutting the call of as quickly as i could so i didn't have to hear how he would react.**

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I sighed as she hung up and the feeling of rejection rushed over me but it was soon replaced with anger.

Who is Joshua and why didn't she tell me about him before?

Of course now that i think about it i always rejected her calls and deleted her voice messages, was this payback?

She still loves me i know it, when i looked back at her that day as i left there were tears streaming down her face.

Her perfect face and it took everything i had not to run back and take her in my arms and just hold her but i couldn't i knew i couldn't Walford wasn't the place for me or for Lauren.

I did ask her to come with me but she said it wasn't the right time.

What was left for her in Walford nothing that's what, Yer her family are there but me and Lauren if she had come with me could have started our own little family, A miniature Lauren running around the place i can just imagine it.

Lauren belongs with me i have to get her back, my Lauren is broken but with me not Joshua she can be fixed.

A thought struck me as i collapsed on my old bed at my mums. And then a smirk come over my face i had a plan to get Lauren back.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Gabriela's p.o.v

Lolly sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands. I opened my mouth to speak but something stopped me. Lolly is supposed to be the strong one she looks after me and Oscar. A sense of fear ran over me as Lolly wasn't speaking she just sat there. I screwed my eyes shut tight wondering when Lolly was going to start talking to me.

I moved slowly and cautiously into her arms afraid she was going to reject me. My real mummy Carly wouldn't hug me or give me kisses or tuck me into bed like Lolly does. I never liked it when mummy and daddy argued, Mummy would scream and daddy would try and calm her down and i would run off to my tiny bedroom and hide under the covers while clutching my piglet toy.

And i would cover my ear with my palms and squeeze my eyes shut tight so hard it would hurt.

And then the accident happened and that day was the day i stopped talking altogether.

Daddy took me to the doctors and the doctor used very big words i didn't understand he said i was traumatized by what happened and daddy tried everyday to get me to talk but i didn't.

I really wanted to but what mummy said on the day of the accident held me back.

Now daddy doesn't give me attention he only pays attention to Tanya and Oscar.

I was disturbed from my thoughts by Lauren wrapping her arms around me and my fear of rejection faded away and me and Lauren cuddled up on the bed.

End of Gabriela's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

I was in a world of my own as little arms wrapped around me then i looked up and saw Gabby and i could tell she was scared i would reject her..

So i wrapped my arms around her and brought her up on the bed with me and Gabs cuddle up to me so her head was on my chest and i rested my cheek on top of her head.

A few minutes past and although Gabby doesn't talk she still make noises but there was total silence so i looked down and saw Gabby had fallen asleep.

I eased her off my chest moments later her and tucked her into my bed trying not to wake her cause for some reason when i go to bed every night i always hear murmuring she hasn't really been sleeping well lately.

I then made my way downstairs and saw Oscar asleep on the couch so i turned the film off and placed the blanket from the back of the sofa over him and he had the cutest smile on his face and i could see he had set up some food for Santa next to him.

Tomorrow is Christmas day the day Derek died its going to be hard.

My best friends Sarah and Sasha are coming over for dinner and so is my boyfriend Joshua and his sister Charlotte.

Even though all my mums friends and their kids and my friends are coming over it will be strange there is going to be an emptiness here.

I decided to change into my pj's and then i got into my double bed after putting a chair at the other side so Gabby wouldn't fall out

Tiredness soon took over and i fell asleep the only noise that could be heard was Gabby's soft snoring...

**A/N hey hey guys its Angie (Eastend gal) here and i really am shocked at the response i got to this story a good shocked so i thought i would make this chapter extra long as you have all been so nice.**

**Thank you all so much for the name suggestions i hope you all like the name Gabriela armanii 96 came up with it and i will be needing more names later on.**

**Although i do kind of need names now for Joshua's sisters i will give you an imaginative picture of them, one sister is 2 years old she has curly dark brown hair and greeny brown eyes. **

**The other sister is 17 she won't be introduced in the next update but a few chapters along. Here's a spoiler for you she knows Joey and might be a relation that will help him get Lauren back.**

**Now i want to say one very big thank you to my bestie K for her help she wrote the phone scene between Joey and Lauren and i am extremely grateful as my brain just stopped working thank you bestie.**

**Response to reviews:**

**Cloem 93: Thanks so much for you review i get inspiration for Gabriela from a little girl i know. keep reviewing Chloe.**

**Armanii 96: Thank you so much for the name i loved it and I'm glad you are liking the story any ideas are welcome.**

**Iheartjouren :Thanks for the name suggestion i know a lot of Rosie's too, please keep reviewing thank you.**

**Natalie: Hey hey Natalie i loved your name choice as Carla is such a cute name and i will definitely use it later on what do you think of it as a middle name? **

**Guest: Aww glad you are so happy i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you would like to happen as i sometimes get writers block and it is so annoying, i love your names choices they are so how can i put it regal lovely they are do nice and i will be using them thank you so much.**

**Anywho thanks to everyone who reviewed it really brightens up my day reading kind of egg me on to write more thank you all so much.**

**Make sure you leave ideas and names in a review as I'm not going to be the 'writer' of this story so I'm going to be asking you all for help as i just want to know what the readers want to happen they're opinion are very important if that makes sense.**

**anyway thank you everyone, i will update soon but don't expect daily updates as i have a very busy life but as its winter i will try my hardest:) **

**love ya all**

**Angie xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lauren's p.o.v

I moaned frustrated as i felt a spring dig in my back so i opened my eyes and looked round at my itchy bed sheets and the chipped dresser,Mold covered windows, how could it have only been a few days ago that everything was normal.. Well my kind of normal anyway a grate new years party sharing a kiss with my perfect guy, 2 adorable siblings and mum and Richie all loved up..

How did it change so fast into this?

Me in a dirty cheap hotel room with Gabby in the bed next to me her toy piglet cuddled up next to her, Her tiny hands clinging to it as tightly as she could.

I looked down and saw i was still in the same dress i wore to the new years eve party how do it come to this.

Where will me and Gabby be safe? Safe from Richie.

* Flashback*

"Lauren come on were are going to be late" Mum shouted from her and Richie's room. As i was cuddled up with Gabby on the sofa watching Enchanted for what must be the 100th time.

"Okay mum" i said easing Gabby of my chest. She is so nice to cuddle up to she will just snuggle into you,Oscar is nice as well but he turns into a hopeless fidget and he never stays still.

"Come on Gabs" i said tugging on her hand. And the she stood up on the couch and i bent down so she could wrap her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I placed her down on my double bed and she scrambled up to the top and she sat there watching me as i reapplied my make up and got ready for the new years eve count down at the Fox and Hound.

I am wearing my black skater dress with a silver slim belt and my favorite strappy shoes, my hair is in a plait to the side and i applied minimal make up just a little eyeliner and mascara with a bit a cubby peach lip gloss.

"Darling do you know where Richie is" mum asked as she walked into the room "Oh sweetie you look beautiful" she cooed. The heat raised to my cheeks and i smiled at her.

"Thanks mum but i don't know where Richie is why" i asked.

"No reason" she squirmed nervously pulling down her sleeves, there is something she is not telling me.

I walked out of the room and into Gabby's room and she was sat in there in her cute pink ruffled dress and her hair combed neatly to one side.

"Gabby" i whispered, she jumped when i did and ran over to me and wrapped her arms and legs around me and then i felt her body shake against mine.

She was scared but about what? Before i could question her though Richie called us downstairs.

/

The new years party is now in full swing there is only a hour left now until the new year and mum had rushed home for some reason after an argument with Richie.

"Lo" Joshua called

"Josh" i squealed running up to him and hugging him. And his arms wrapped protectively around my waist.

Suddenly the pub quietened down no buzz. I felt a cold breeze on my face so i turned to face the door.

There he was standing there how could he be how dare he turn up.

"Joey"i whispered brokenly.

_**AN: Hey hey Eastend gal here so happy you liking the story, i wonder what so of drama is going to come from Joey's sudden arrival !**_

_**Thanks everyone for reviewing it really helps me to write,I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update but i was out of ideas.**_

_**But my bestie K helped me so much thank you bestie.**_

_**Replies to review :  
**_

_**Sharron: Thanks so much for your suggestion and your review so happy you are liking this and its keeping you hocked yay i hope you keep reviwing any ideas are most definitely welcome.**_

_**Natalie:I have some ideas for the name Carla I'm not giving anything away though hehehe keep reviewing thank so much xxx**_

_**Chloem93:Aww your so nice in your review thanks i hope you haven't given up on this story sorry about the updates.**_

_**Armarnii96: Thanks for the name suggestions i love them please keep reviewing your ideas and stuff yay xx**_

_**Chloem8243:Thank you for reviewing i hope you like this chapter any ideas are more then welcome as i get stuck a lot xx**_

_**Lyssa1999: hey hey aww thanks for your sweet review i wonder what drama Joey showing up will bring, I'm not giving anything away xx**_

_**Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and please keep doing so they really help, I'm glad you all enjoying this story that makes me so happy. love ya all**_

_**Angie xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lauren's p.o.v

I really didn't expect this i mean Richie of all people hurting mum, His kindness and hospitality all a lie?, Hiding that he is cruel no one could be blamed really no one saw this coming how he turned!

*Flashback*

"Joey" i whispered.

"Hey babe" he smirked dropping his bag on the floor of the pub, his hair blowing slightly from the draft coming from the door.

I ran over to him and clung to him tightly his white shirt scrunched up in my hand.

It felt SO good being back in his arms i could feel the sparks between us exploding.

Joey's p.o.v

I packed up my stuff from my room at my mums i just had to see Lauren ,as i went to creep out the door i heard a very familiar voice.

"Joseph Branning where do you think you are going" my mum Tessa said her hand on her hips. I really didn't have time to explain myself there is only half an hour till the count down.

"Mum I'm going to get my girl back" I said smiling slightly at the memory of Lauren.

"Don't mess her around Joseph Branning I'm warning you... Lauren has been through a lot" she scolded.

"Mum i love her shes my life" i said hugging her tightly then i placed my bag on my shoulder and i was off.

I took a Taxi to Exeter and there was the Fox and Hound lights flashing around from it and people standing around. I opened the wooden door and i saw her all up close and personal with some guy, the next few second were a blur and suddenly she was in my arms hugging me so tightly.

It was all i ever wanted and it felt so good having her back in my arms again.

"10 seconds guys" shouted the bar man and Lauren pulled away from me and smiled.

"9" i watched as she walked over to Joshua I'm guessing.

"8"I couldn't just let her go.

"7" Everyone counted along.

"6"I made my way over to Lauren and stood behind her.

"5" My mind is in such a mess with what to do.

"4" should i just walk away.

"3" she seems happy with this Joshua bloke a smile is gracing her perfect features.

"2" i tugged her shoulders slightly and spun her around.

"1" i landed my lips down onto her soft ones.

"Happy new year" everyone shouted me ignoring them being too lost in the kiss.

Lauren's p.o.v

I missed the way his lips move against mine Joshua could never make me feel this way, i pulled away when i felt tugging on my dress i looked down and i saw Gabby looking up at me with a soft smile on her face.

She pulled me down to her level

"Happy new year" she filled my eyes as she uttered those few words so i pulled her into a hug only now just realizing Joshua isn't here, where is he did he see everything?

Suddenly my phone started buzzing and mums name flashed across the screen.i smiled at Joey and he took Gabby's hand and went and took her to sit down.

I strutted into the bathroom and answered. Mums heavy breathing was all i heard.

"Lauren" she gasped

"Mum" i asked confused.

"you need to get out of there" she screeched.

"why mum" i asked.

"Richie" she breathed.

"Richie, what do you mean" i said raising my voice.

"I'll meet you tomorrow morning darling at the Carpe diem hotel at the edge of Exeter" she said her voice faltering here and there. "Take Gabby and run Lauren"she said.

"Mum what" I shouted before the call was cut off.

End of flashback.

The last few hours have gotten the best of me and i let the tears i had been holding back finally fall. I felt shuffling next to me and then i was gathered up in a pair of strong arms.

"Ssh babe its okay i have got you" He said his voice soothing calming me instantly just having him here helped me.

I cuddled closer to him and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Joey" i whispered my voice so tiny i could barely hear myself.

_**AN: So sorry it has been so long since i updated i just had no inspiration **_

_**Everything will be revealed in the next chapter.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you are all amazing people.. What did you think of this chapter Gabby finally spoke, Joey showed up**_

_**Tell me your thoughts what was your favorite bit?**_

_**Angie out xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lauren's p.o.v

*Flashback*

My heart rate sped up as i stepped outside the pub, worry for my mum clouding my mind.

I saw Richie leave the house with an angered expression on his face but what caught my attention was his hand his knuckles are all bruised and blistering... What has he done?

My hands shook as i tried to place my key in the lock a few moments later when i had finally made it to the front door. But after several attempts i finally found the right key and managed to open the door.

As i got inside there was an odd feeling in the air.

My chest became tight and my breathing became heavier as i made my way into the living room.

It is pitch black in here yet i can see that a fight irrupted, the table was over turned and the glass from the top was smashed into little pieces, the photo fames that hung on the wall are now laying face down on the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye i could see a figure huddled in the corner...

"Oh Lauren" Mum sobbed out.

"Mum" i said before rushing over to her. I couldn't see her face but i could see her eyes and they frightened me, they were full of fear the strong gleam that is normally there is gone. My mum was gone and all that was left was a shivering woman a shell of what she used to be. "What happened mum" i asked gently.

"Richie happened" she snarled furiously before wiping a lone tear away.

"Did he do this to you" i inquired placing my hand on her shoulder but i soon pulled it away when she winced. Then she looked down sheepishly at the ground.

"I'm going to kill him" i screamed rushing towards the door. My blood boiling, yet as i reached the door mum yanked me back. And in the light of the hall way i could see the full damage to her face... Her checks were all bruised in fact turning purple, he lip had a small split and there we finger marks on her neck.

"You can't Richie will hurt you" she pleaded.

"Why" i asked confused.

"Your dad has been in contact with me he wants us to be a family again, Now that Kirsty has gone" she explained. "I met up with Max yesterday.. He really has changed Lauren" she said her eyes lighting up at the mention of dad.

I scoffed quietly, i can't believe she is falling for this again she can't be.

She will have her heart broken again might i add and i will be the one who has to stay up with her all night as she cries her heart out..

"Richie's friends saw me with him and told him" Mum gulped putting her hand on her chest. "Richie didn't like it Lauren he told me if i ever spoke to Max again he would hurt you, Oscar and Gabby but before the new years party tonight Max called and Richie answered and then this happened" Mum said laughing dryly.

"So we are in danger" i gulped suddenly feeling faint so i leaned against the doorframe for support.

"You have tonight to get out of here Lauren, I don't know what Richie is capable of" she said before she took £400 out of her purse and put it in my hand.

With that she rushed upstairs placing a pair of pj's , fresh socks and underwear for Oscar along with some toiletries and some clothes for herself in a bag.

Then she ran downstairs me following suit.

"Take this" she said handing over a big roller suitcase and one of those children's ladybird cases "There is some clothes that will last you and Gabby a few days, get a nice hotel and some new clothes and a new phone anything you need" she said hurriedly. "Don't stay on your own phone for more then 15 seconds Richie can trace the call remember he is a policeman" she added.

Suddenly footsteps were heard outside the front door ,shoot i forgot to lock it... Me and mum clung to each other and froze... I wanted to run away but it was like my feet were glued to the spot.

The figure stepped inside but he wasn't alone he had 2 smaller figures with him.

"Lolly why is it so dark in here" Oscar's innocent voice whispered.

" Its fine Oscie... Come on why don't you and Gabby go upstairs and pick out some toys... We are going on holiday" i explained putting a fack smile on my face for his benefit. Then Oscar and Gabby's faces lite up and they rushed upstairs.

"Joey" i breathed rushing over to his side.

"Its alright Lo I'm here" he soothed brushing his hand through my hair.

Mum and Joey shared a knowing smile as i did but i decided not to question it.

"Darling Joey is going to take care of you and Gabby for a while and then you can come and live with me and Oscar when we are settled and safe" she said.

"Mummy"Oscar's voice screeched as he ran down the stairs.

"Yes love" Mum cooed bending down to his height.

" Do you want some buzz" Oscar asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

"What" mum laughed confused looking around at us all.

"Buzz" Oscar exclaimed before pulling his new buzz lightyear toy he got for Christmas out of his bag. And we all burst out laughing at his cuteness.

"Say bye to your sister" Mum said smiling.

"Why mummy" he asked with his head tilting to the side.

Mum looked at him dumbfounded so i stepped in.

"Well butmonkey me and Gabby are going away on our own little holiday but I'll see you really soon and I'll bring you a present" i said as Oscar wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Okay" he said stamping his foot. "But can i have a lego castle and the lego movie on dvd" he said with a serious look on his face.

Before we could say anything though Gabby came downstairs with her Sylvanian Darcy dog in her hand and her favorite Minnie mouse dress up dress neatly folded in her other hand... Oscar gave Gabby a big kiss on the cheek and we all stifled a giggle as Gabby raised her hand up to wipe her cheek... The little cutie.

I got mine a Gabby's passports from the closet and my credit card moments later.. This should get us away from here away from Richie.

And that was it we were off Me,Joey and Gabby leaving to start a new life away from here.

Yet as we passed the pub Gabby in her buggy and Joey with his arms around me i got the feeling that this is far from over...

***dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun you know EASTENDERS dramatic theme tune time***

** Okay that's all for me for this update thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who pm'ed me with ideas my brain is about to burst with them you will get the credit once I use the idea's**  
** you sent me in later chapter thanks so much **

** And a big shout out to tams who is in hospital right now for an ingrown toenail ewwie ewwie for me cute you nails girl and get well soon **

** And of course to my lovely niece who sadly did not make the spelling bee aww you deserved a second chance sweetie hope everything is going good in your new school xx**

** Oh and lyssa1999 who is always super nice in her reviews I hope you enjoyed this chapter lyssa1999 keep reviewing thanks so much xx **

** And chlom93 hope you enjoyed this chapter hope it explained it all i was going to leave it on a cliffhanger but just couldn't I'm not that mean *well* xx**

** Denise so this is the chapter I really hope you liked it as I couldnt really get it right thanks **  
** So much for your review your the best xx**

** And to all the guest reviewers you are always lovely In your reviews but j can't thanks you personally as you are guests but I read every review guys and thanks **

** Oh and this girl called Francesca asked me to give a shout out to sonny *she's a friend of mine* because her art class got no homework because Of sonny winning a cooking competition so yay good job sonny**

** Oh and I got the buzz thingy as I was watching this really funny video on YouTube about it so **  
** I don't own that idea or EASTENDERS just thought I should include that **

** Argh I want to see the Lego movie now *stamps foot like Oscar***

** This is all for me see ya guys xx**  
** I wonder what will happen next as I don't have a clue**


End file.
